Ice Cream
by ListenandComprehend
Summary: I found happiness and relief that I tasted something I never thought I would have. I tasted something I was not supposed to. And it excited me, for it feels like I have broken the rules, and maybe that is why that kiss meant to me more than anything else, more than music itself. -Erik


**Hello people! I wrote another one shot, yet again. :))**

**I kind of made a story like this long ago, but with different characters and food, but the one I made years ago was short and very innocent. Well, this one... is not so. I guess. This story is more intense than the previous one so... **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Delicious!" She exclaimed, sitting beside me on the piano bench as I was composing a brand new opera. She was completely caught up in her own world; she was savoring the taste of something I do not know of. It was pink, and round. And as far as I am concerned, it has quite a creamy texture since droplets of it are sliding down what I assume is a …cone? I glanced at her blissful face and looked away quickly, for it is doing nothing for my sanity.

"Here, try it." She held it out to me, as I gazed at it. She was devouring this, and it has her saliva on it, and if I taste it, it would mean… her DNA would touch mine…which would lead to…well, an indirect kiss perhaps. I shuddered at my own disgraceful thoughts. What a monster I am. Here, she was naively offering me something edible, although I do not know what it is, and yet, I think of such degrading things.

"I'd rather…. not." I turned away from her offering and tried to concentrate on my composition, which is pointless, since she is offering something so irresistible. And by irresistible, I do not mean to taste the damned food, but to taste _her._

"But it's ice cream! _Nobody _refuses to eat ice cream!" She said, unable to believe that I turned down her offer.

"And I _am_ that nobody." I pretended to be caught up in my music as I gripped the sheet music I was holding. Too tight, I guess for she noticed my ferocity against my own craft. But she did not spoke of it.

"You haven't tried ice cream before?" She asked.

"No." Not caring about this discussion anymore, and did not want to linger on it any longer. I was interested in music, not some creamy, frozen sweet. She gasped; stunned at the sudden useless information I had given her. Was it important anyways that she would be shocked of such a revelation?

I heard her lick the so-called 'ice cream' again. And the sound of her action made me clench my teeth. Was she unintentionally seducing me? I tried to regulate my breathing for my heart started to accelerate abnormally.

"Well, you should try it, maestro. It's heaven!" She giggled and I noticed that ice cream was all over her lips now, and she licked it clean, and I froze. My mind started to whirl with foul fantasies with her and I shook my head desperately, trying to find freedom from this torment. She looked at me questioningly; perhaps she didn't know what was going through my mind. Not that I will let her know. She had already seen my face and I will not frighten her more with my hideous mind.

She once again held it out to me, hoping that I would grant her request for me to taste it. I looked at her and back at the frozen, foreign food. My eyes wandered across her lips as she devoured the ice cream again, my eyes twitched at the taunting sight.

"Christine…" I whispered hoarsely.

She looked up as soon as I called out to her, and she searched my eyes, confused.

"What is it, Angel?" She smiled, and there it was, the ice cream was covering her beautiful, pink lips with the pink liquid. Ah, a beautiful smile created by heaven it was! I moved closer to her body, so fragile in contrast with mine. And I reached out a hand behind her head and gently placed my right hand on her soft, brown curls. She tensed under my touch and stuttered,

"A…. Angel?"

And with those words coming out of her ice cream covered lips, I finally felt myself slip away from reality. I roughly guided her head towards mine and crashed my malformed lips upon her perfect, flawless ones, the sticky liquid on her soft lips coming in contact with my own. Ah, pure bliss. I never wanted this immoral moment to end, for it was too precious, too pleasurable. As I was kissing her, I let my tongue roam over her lips, finally tasting this so-called ice cream. Strawberry, I thought. Sweet and cold, and to think that it was on my angel's lips was making me insane. A sweetened concoction on her already sweet lips! I heard her moan into my mouth as I slid my sinful tongue inside her sweet, cavern. She grabbed my collar and pulled me closer, I snap back into reality and pulled away.

"F…. Forgive me." I moved away from her, not wanting to see her response at my monstrous actions. Damn it, I would never lose myself like that anymore, now I am doomed and never shall I see her again for I know that she would always look at me with frightened eyes. I stole something that should not be stolen…. A kiss from an angel.

But, from those mere moments, I found happiness and relief that I tasted something I never thought I would have. I tasted something I was not supposed to. And it excited me, for it feels like I have broken the rules, and maybe that is why that kiss meant to me more than anything else, more than music itself. But of course, when a rule is broken, another thing could be destroyed. And that would be the trust she has for me.

"M-master…" Her voice trailed into silence and she scooted closer but I moved away and stood just beside the bench and looked away.

"Leave me be, Christine. Do not return again, I am terribly sorry for… claiming your lips." I started to stalk away but a pair of small hands grabbed my arm.

"More." She pleaded.

I stood there, motionless. More? _More? _She wanted more of my unforgivable actions? What kind of thinking does she have? Why does she beg for these things that should not be requested of? I turned around to look at her and stared at her beautiful, brown eyes.

"No, Christine. One sin is enough." I helplessly looked at her eyes, feeling myself going fragile with her gaze. Her lips were parted and it was mocking me with its beauty. Ah, I longed to claim it again, not having enough of her. The ice cream began to melt in her hands as she smoldered the sweet nectar from her hands on her lips, making me shudder at the sight.

"Taste it." She breathed, longing for my errant kisses once more. And I cannot believe that she wanted more, from _me. _From a demon itself, she wanted something that was not supposed to be coming in contact with her.

"I-I cannot. I do not deserve your perfection, my angel." And though I wanted her so much, the law of nature itself hinders me from tasting that once used to be so sweet, yet when it ended; it became a memory, a nightmare for I know I will never get hold of that moment once again.

"You are not to think that you'll taste my lips, but rather the ice cream itself." She desperately voiced out, trying to convince me to commit yet again an act that I would soon regret. Yet, to think that she was inviting me to commit on such a corrupt action made me lose a bit of my sanity. _If_ I am still sane.

I was battling between my two choices, to kiss her and believe the illusion that I'm only obligating such an act just to taste the ice cream, or to choose to defy it and live a life full of longing for those lips of her, never knowing if I were to savor it once more. But being a devil itself, of course I chose the unforgivable.

"May I have a taste again?" I asked hungrily, letting the world around me fall apart, and my only attention was drawn to her lips, and nothing else. I saw her close her eyes, I pulled her up, and kissed her, still not gentle for I wanted to taste every inch of her, and I cannot possibly be gentle with _this_ situation. Too much depravity makes me so guilty that I wanted to numb my mind as the lies we both believed swallowed us, pretending to not know of such immorality we are acting upon, a façade that we started to begin believing.

We pulled away, both breathless from the passionate kiss that was just shared. And our gazes met, her cheeks were flushed and her hair chaotic, framing the wrong angles of her face yet it cannot be ignored that she still looked as beautiful.

I caressed her cheeks, and my fingertips tingled with the sensation of her skin brushing against mine.

"Bring more flavors tomorrow." I demanded.

And with that, our lips found each other's again.

* * *

**Awww, isn't it cute? NO? Okay :(**

**Anyways, reviews would be appreciated ! Thank you!**

**Geez, I've been obsessing with POTO, wonder when I will get tired of it...?**

**NEVER is the answer, my friend.**

**Did I just answer my own question? Oh, alright. D: **

**Enough with the chatter, hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
